


The Waiting

by haldoor



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> No ownership; no profit<br/><b>Beta:</b> unbeta'd due to shortness<br/><b>Summary:</b> Joe's not usually a patient man, but there are some things you shouldn't rush<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helsinkibaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/gifts).



> Written as a reward for [](http://helsinkibaby.livejournal.com/profile)[helsinkibaby](http://helsinkibaby.livejournal.com/)'s contribution to a recent weekend challenge at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[1_million_words](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/); the prompt was: _more Joe West._ This has already been posted at the comm.

The choice between Barry and Eddie was obvious to Joe, although he knew there was no point in trying to convince Iris himself. He could only wait, and hope that she made the right decision in the end.

Joe didn't consider himself a patient man – others might disagree since he took Barry in when he was young – but waiting until Iris saw what he'd seen long ago took more fortitude than he would have given himself credit for.

The day Eddie told Iris he didn't love her was hard on her; nevertheless Joe was pleased that the waiting was over.

~//~


End file.
